direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
LOTUS
独り 消えない傷でも綺麗でしょ? 夢が枯れてもまだ愛せるの? 確かに煌く明日じゃない 壊れそうなその意思は 振り返る為の傷じゃない 記憶からまだ涙を消せない この闇の音も きっとそれはもう癒えない 何処かで知りながら 壊れ行く　夜が　目の前で 何もかも捨てた　お前は月 泣いて眠ればいい 過ちが生き方を変えはしない 気高く真っ白な　蓮を咲かせ 背に描いた　意思はもう揺るがない 自由な空　眼を閉じよう What is believing? | Me o tojiru Koko wa aoi　Toki ga naku　Kokoro no soko Arashi ga tsuresatta　Asu o kanjitai kara Hagare kuchiru e to Kioku kara mada namida o kesenai Kono yami no oto mo Kitto sore wa mō ienai Doko ka de shiri nagara Kioku kara mata namida o otoshi Mawari o miwatasu Kitto soko ni wa mō dare no Tame de mo nai ima ga…hitori Kienai kizu demo kireidesho? Yume ga karete mo mada aiseru no? Tashika ni kirameku asu janai Koware sō na sono ishi wa Furikaeru tame no kizu janai Kioku kara mada namida o kesenai Kono yami no oto mo Kitto sore wa mō ienai Doko ka de shiri nagara Koware iku　Yoru ga　Me no mae de Nanimokamo suteta　Omae wa tsuki Naite nemureba ii Ayamachi ga ikikata o kae wa shinai Kedakaku masshiro na　Hasu o sakase Se ni egaita　Ishi wa mō yuruganai Jiyū na sora　Me o tojiyō What is believing? | I close my eyes This place is blue The toki bird cries The storm took my heart away Wanting to feel tomorrow along with the picture that's now peeling and rotting away Can't erase the tears from memory Even this sound of darkness probably won't heal anymore Somehow knowing that… Tears come running down again from the memory Look around There's probably no one to live for now…alone The un-erasable wound Isn't it as beautiful? If the dream withered, will you still love? It's true; tomorrow will not be all glitters Your weak intention is not a scar, giving you a reason to look back Can't erase the tears from memory Even this sound of darkness probably won't heal anymore Somehow knowing that… It is breaking The night Throwing everything away in front of your eyes You are the moon You shall cry and sleep A mistake won't change one's way of life Be proud and let the pure white lotus blossom Your strong intentions won't be shaken anymore The free sky Close your eyes What is believing? | I close my eyes This place is blue The toki bird cries The storm took my heart away Wanting to feel tomorrow along with the picture That's now peeling and rotting away Can't erase the tears from memory Even this sound of darkness probably won't heal anymore Somehow knowing that… Tears come running down again from the memory Look around There's probably no one to live for now…..alone The un-erasable wound Isn't it as beautiful? If the dream withered, will you still love? It's true; tomorrow will not be all glitters Your weak intention is not a scar, giving you a reason to look back Can't erase the tears from memory Even this sound of darkness probably won't heal anymore Somehow knowing that… It is breaking The night Throwing everything away in front of your eyes You are the moon You shall cry and sleep A mistake won't change one's way of life Be proud and let the pure white lotus blossom My intentions inscribed on my back won't be shaken anymore The free sky Close your eyes What is believing? |5=LOTUS |6=DUM SPIRO SPERO }} Trivia Versions